Significant advances in treatment methods to help people stop smoking have been made through research in the past decade. Yet, many of these advances are not being used in the field. There is no "hands on" program focussed on disseminating new treatment methods to institutions and individuals who conduct smoking cessation programs. A training for cessation group leaders will be developed and tested by a team combining experience in smoking cessation programs and group leader training. The training content will be based on techniques developed by Sharon Hall and other leading researchers. The training method will incorporate recent advances generated by research on dissemination techniques. The trainees will learn how to use a multi-modal approach embracing cognitive, behavioral, and pharmacological approaches. A controlled design will evaluate the training, using 1) situational competency tests and 2) pre/post knowledge tests. Additional evaluation will include experts' review of trainees' performance on video tapes and revaluation by trainees. This Phase I research will be the foundation for expansion of the training and more evaluation in a later Phase II project.